Catch my heart
by yukiru
Summary: Tsuzuki quiere confesarle su amor a Hisoka, el ya sabe todo pero tiene miedo de lastimarlo y de salir lastimado, y el Dr. Muraki vuelve con poderes extra!. Ubicado después de la saga de kyoto. (Chap 3 up!Aleluya!-)
1. Fear

Disclaimer: Que disclaimer? Tsuzuki y Hisoka son MIOS!! Ja Ja JA!! (Yukiru despierta de sus dulces y pervertidos sueños). Ok, lamentablemente, por ahora no son mios, son de Youko Matsushita, hasta que decida regalarmelos o yo consiga la cantidad de yenes necesarios para comprarselos. En fin...  
  
--------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Fear  
  
--------------------------  
  
Tsuzuki miró con miedo la fecha del calendario. Como no se animaba a confesarle sus sentimientos a Hisoka, había decidido marcar una fecha al azar en que lo haría aunque un terremoto destruyera Meifu por completo. Y por mas que no se sintiera preparado, el día había llegado.  
  
Aunque no supiera bien como, deseaba hacerlo con todo su ser. Su fragilidad le despertaba un instinto proteccionista, sus ojos verde esmeralda era lo primero en que pensaba cuando se despertaba, deseaba rozar esos labios aunque sea una vez, y probar su suave y blanca piel a todos los dulces del mundo.  
  
Hisoka: - Buenos días.  
  
Tsuzuki se sobresaltó. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba en el trabajo.  
  
Tsuzuki: - Bue...buenos días.  
  
Hisoka hizo como si no hubiera notado nada y siguió examinando los papeles que le dió Tatsumi.  
  
Tsuzuki: - Un caso nuevo?  
  
Hisoka: - Tatsumi y el jefe nos darán los detalles al mediodia.  
  
Qué debía hacer? Se lo decía ahora? Después de la reunión? Al final del día?...  
  
- Hisoka,... yo...  
  
(lo interrumpe) - Watari te compró cheese cake.  
  
- YAY!! (adopta forma de perrito) donde? donde? (empieza a correr por toda la oficina)  
  
- la tiene él, ve a buscarlo...  
  
Antes de terminar la oración, Tsuzuki ya había desaparecido dejando un rastro de humo tras de sí.  
  
Hisoka soltó un suspiro de alivio. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que sabía lo que sentía Tsuzuki por él, no por nada tenía sus poderes. Pero quería evitar que se lo dijera. Tenía miedo. El sentía lo mismo, y era lo que le daba mas miedo.  
  
A las únicas personas que había amado hasta ahora era a sus padres. Ellos, cuando no conocían el poderque tenía, también lo habían amado. Pero al desarroyarse estos, dejaron de considerarlo su hijo, lo odiaron y lo trataroncomo un monstruo. Y si Tsuzuki también lo empezaba a odiar? Por ahora no le molestaban sus poderes, pero que pasaría cuando tuvieran mas "contacto fisico"? No iba a poder controlarlos y Tsuzuki podría odiarlo por usarlos tanto en él. Por entrometerse en sus recuerdos...  
  
Era como elegir entre nunca tenerlo o tenerlo y después perderlo. Prefería no tenerlo...  
  
Tsuzuki volvió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, trayendo el cheese cake en sus manos como si de una joya se tratase.  
  
-Nee, Hisoka, quieres un poco?- Dijo al tiempo que se servía un poco.  
  
-No, gracias.  
  
-En serio? está muy bueno...  
  
-...  
  
-Nunca te alimentas bien, te vas a poner debil.  
  
-Un dulce no es "alimento"  
  
-Pero por lo menos tendrías algo en tu estomago, apuesto a que hoy tampoco desayunaste.  
  
-...  
  
-En serio no quieres?  
  
-No  
  
Tsuzuki se puso serio y le apoyó delante un plato con un pedazo de pastel  
  
-O comes esto, o te hago comer un desayuno completo. Como compañero no puedo permitir que te debilites...  
  
-...Y "como compañero" no puedes imponerme órdenes como si fueras mi padre.  
  
-No quiero darte órdenes. Me preocupo mucho por tí. No porque seas mi compañero, sino porque...  
  
-CALLATE!- Hisoka salió de allí dando un portazo.  
  
Tsuzuki suspiró. El tema de "las comidas de Hisoka" lo venia preocupando desde hace tiempo, mas exactamente desde que Gushoshin le dijo que se había desmayado en la biblioteca.  
  
-Y ahora que lo pienso -pensó en voz alta- perdí otra oportunidad.  
  
-----------------  
  
Notas: Tengan en cuenta que es mi primer fanfic, el primer capitulo puede apestar, pero espero ir mejorando con el tiempo.  
  
Y dejen reviews!! Recuerden: Yo puedo hacer que los personajes hagan CUALQUIER COSA ( y con "cualquier cosa" me refiero exactamente a lo que sus pervertidas mentes están pensando...). Si me alaban mucho me inspiran. Y si me inspiran, imaginen la de cosas que puedo escribir... 


	2. Sadness

-----------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Sadness  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Hisoka caminaba por los pasillos, tratando de hacer tiempo hasta la reunión, y, por sobre todas las cosas, tratando de evadir la oficina donde estaba Tsuzuki, es que todavía estaba en esta. En momentos como esos hubiera ido a la biblioteca, pero sería el primer lugar donde los buscaría su compañero.  
  
- Demonios- masculló para sí.  
  
Había notado un especial sentimiento de ansiedad en Tsuzuki, un poco diferente del que había notado días anteriores. Era una especie de "ansiedad controlada". Las veces anteriores, este sentimiento se disparaba por momentos (generalmente cuando estaban solos), y luego se dispersaba. Algunas veces Tsuzuki no hacía nada, y las veces en que iba a hablarle, Hisoka se escabullía con simples excusas, o directamente lo interrumpía.  
  
- Pero...-pensó- esta vez..., por alguna razón sé que me lo iba a decir. ¡¿Por qué no desiste?! Debe tener planeado decírmelo hoy. Quizás si logro evitarlo, finalmente se rinda.  
  
Pero lograr que se rindiera era casi imposible, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saberlo. Suspiró. Ya no sabía que hacer. Si Tsuzuki se lo decía ¿Iba a poder evitar caer en sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba? ¿Iba a poder darse la vuelta y rechazarlo? ¿Le iba a romper el corazón?  
  
-Es lo mejor... para los dos... -dijo para sí.  
  
-¿Qué es lo mejor?- preguntó una voz chillona detrás de él  
  
-Ah! Gushoushin!  
  
-Disculpa ¿te asusté?  
  
-No... está bien.  
  
-Que extraño que no estés con Tsuzuki o en la biblioteca ¿Hay algún problema?  
  
-No, todo está bien.  
  
-Mmm... Pareces tener problemas con Tsuzuki.  
  
-...  
  
-¿Piensas pedir un cambio de compañero?  
  
-No- respondió secamente  
  
No. El ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero sólo por unos minutos. Simplemente no podía ni imaginarlo. Se lo había dicho en Kyoto: "A donde pertenezco es a tu lado".  
  
Tatsumi- Pues yo no estoy muy seguro de que sea lo adecuado...  
  
Hisoka y Gushoushin estaban pasando delante de la oficina del jefe Konoe, de la cual había salido la voz del shinigami.  
  
Konoe- Pero son los más adecuados, no tenemos opción. La tarea fue designada a nuestro departamento, en esta jurisdicción, y no podemos simplemente decir "No podemos hacernos cargo". Yo creo que estarán bien. Los problemas en Kyoto... los están dejando atrás.  
  
Watari- Pero Tatsumi quizás tenga razón. A lo mejor fingen estar mejor y por dentro no lo están...  
  
Hisoka entró en la oficina. Todos se voltearon a verlo sorprendidos.  
  
Konoe- Ah! Kurosaki kun... ¿Sucede algo?  
  
Hisoka- Disculpen... sólo quería decirles... que Tsuzuki y yo estamos bien. No deben preocuparse. Podemos hacernos cargo.  
  
Tatsumi- ¿Estas seguro?- dijo, apoyando la mano en el hombro del chico.  
  
Hi- Si. Estaremos bien.  
  
Ko- ¿Lo ven? Sé que son fuertes. Entonces nos veremos en unos minutos en la sala de reuniones.  
  
Hi- Si. - Y salió de la habitación.  
  
---  
  
Tsuzuki caminaba hacia la sala de reuniones. No estaba muy entusiasmado con saber sobre el caso, mucho menos desde que había visto los papeles y había leído "cuerpos desmembrados y descuartizados". Sólo rogaba que Tatsumi no diera muchos detalles, o vería su adorado cheese cake en el inodoro. ¿Hisoka todavía estaría enojado con él? Sabía por experiencia que siempre que se enojaba, después de un rato volvía a comportarse fríamente como de costumbre. Nunca decía nada al respecto, simplemente le perdonaba sus tonterías sin necesidad de disculpas.  
  
-Espero que por lo menos haya comido algo...- Pensó antes de entrar.  
  
Sus compañeros lo saludaron, y le indicaron que tomara asiento al lado de Hisoka, enfrente de Tatsumi.  
  
Konoe- Bien. Tatsumi, explícales por favor.  
  
Tatsumi- Como seguramente ya leyeron (aquí Tasuzuki puso una sonrisa nerviosa), se han realizado un total de 17 asesinatos en Shizuoka. Fueron seis hombres y once mujeres, todos tenían entre 16 y 18 años, salvo un hombre y una mujer, casados, de 47 años.  
  
Tsuzuki- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué esa diferencia con los otros?  
  
Ko- No sabemos por qué los mató. El asesino fue su hijo.  
  
Tsu- Pero entonces el caso está resuelto ¿Verdad? Fue ese chico.  
  
Ta- No fue él en todos los casos. En total fueron tres asesinos. Tsuzuki, ¿no leíste el informe verdad?- Dijo con el humor medio crispado.  
  
Tsu- Eeeh...  
  
Hisoka- Baka...  
  
Ta- De todas formas- dijo acomodándose los anteojos- Aunque sepamos quienes son, no sabemos por qué lo hicieron. Ellos tres pertenecían a diferentes escuelas, no se conocían entre sí. Las únicas cosas que los conectan es que vivían en Shizuoka, y el estado en que dejaron los cuerpos...  
  
Watari- ¿Podríamos omitir esa parte, Tatsumi? Yo sí leí el informe, y me resultó muy desagradable.  
  
Ta- Pero aquí hay alguien que no lo ha leído...- Dijo mirando a Tsuzuki con sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
Tsu (poniendo cara de "yo no fui" ^_^)- Creo que vi esa partecita de la que hablas.  
  
Ta (volviéndose a acomodar los anteojos, manteniendo la sonrisita)- ¿Ah, si? ¿Incluso leíste donde dice que uno de los cuerpos fue despedazado en 11 partes? ¿O que otro...?  
  
Wa- Tatsumi... por favor...  
  
Ta- Ejem... deberías leer los informes con más detenimiento, Tsuzuki.  
  
Tsu- Lo siento- contestó con rostro de niño arrepentido.  
  
Ta- Volviendo al tema de la reunión, por ahora quiero que investiguen a uno de ellos: Tohru Seigawa. Tiene 17 años, y está internado en la clínica mental "Fujisan"  
  
Tsu- ¿Y los otros dos?  
  
Ta- Están muertos. La chica, Midori Hongo, se tiró desde la azotea del colegio, luego de despedazar el cuerpo de un alumno en uno de los baños. En cuanto al otro chico, Touji Kishima, todavía no se sabe si fue suicidio, accidente o asesinato, pero un día de lluvia tocó un cable de corriente en la calle y murió electrocutado, también minutos después de matar a un chico.  
  
Hi- Debemos entrar en la clínica Fujisan, verdad? ¿Cómo lo haremos?  
  
Ta- Tsuzuki será médico Psiquiatra, y tu un estudiante de psicología. no es muy complicado entrar. El mayor problema será tratar de interrogar a Seigawa. No ha dicho una sola palabra desde que lo encontraron, o sea, desde que mató a sus padres. Por eso serás muy importante, Hisoka kun, esperamos que puedas encontrar algo en su mente.  
  
Tsu- ¿Eso es todo?  
  
Ta- Por ahora sí, pero si la visita a Seigawa no nos brinda la información necesaria, tendrán que investigar el entorno de los otros dos.  
  
Los dos Shinigamis salieron de la sala, dirigiéndose a su oficina. Todavía había papeleo para organizar, y no irían a Shizuoka hasta el día siguiente.  
  
Tsuzuki se ofreció a ir a buscar un almuerzo y comer allí, y Hisoka aceptó. En realidad, no tenía otra opción. Se estaba empezando a sentir algo débil, y solo tenía un café en el estomago.  
  
Como siempre Tsuzuki volvió con suficiente comida como para seis personas.  
  
Tsu- Hisoka ¿Estás enojado conmigo, te sucede algo?  
  
Hi- No. No me pasa nada.  
  
Tsu- Es que... desde hace un tiempo... te noto raro.  
  
Hisoka frunció el ceño. ¿Raro? ¿Había estado fingiendo estar bien para nada? Se suponía que su fría máscara no tendría que haber mostrado ningún cambio en él.  
  
Hi- Tú eres el que está raro.  
  
En seguida se maldijo a sí mismo ¡Le estaba dando la oportunidad perfecta para declararse!  
  
Tsu- Ja Ja, yo siempre soy raro, lo sabes bien.  
  
Que suerte que Tsuzuki fuera tan tonto.  
  
Por suerte para Hisoka, en el resto del día no hubo otras "oportunidades". Y finalmente el día llegaba a su fin tranquilamente, de no ser porque...  
  
Tsu- Hoy te acompañaré a tu casa.  
  
Hi- ¿Qué? ¿Quién te dio permiso? ¿Por qué?  
  
Pero no pudo hacer nada. Tsuzuki dijo que lo había decidido y que lo acompañaría por más que no quisiese. Para colmo, notaba de nuevo ese sentimiento de ansiedad, que, conforme se iban acercando a su casa, se acrecentaba más y más.  
  
Tsuzuki sentía que le iba a estallar el corazón. Hoy era el día marcado, no podía dar vuelta atrás. Se tuvo que repetir eso constantemente para no salir corriendo, hasta que llegaron.  
  
Tsu- Hisoka... eeem... Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que no vine por capricho...  
  
Hi-... No me importa- Y sacó las llaves de su casa, con la esperanza de poder entrar antes de que dijera algo más. Sin embargo, Tsuzuki no se lo permitió, tomándolo de la muñeca.  
  
Tsu- Espera un momento, por favor. Todavía no terminé.  
  
Hi- Suéltame.  
  
Tsu- Perdón - lo suelta - pero no entres.  
  
Hi- ... - Ya sabía lo que vendría, y enrojeció ligeramente.  
  
Tsu- Te amo - hizo una pausa - Eres la persona que mas quiero y por la que más me preocupo. Eres la persona por quien vivo.  
  
Hisoka hizo la vista a un lado. Era una suerte que estuviera oscuro, le ardía la cara.  
  
Hi- Lo siento, yo no... - pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No podía decir "yo no te amo".  
  
Tsu- Entiendo, no hace falta que digas más. - se lo veía triste- Sabía que no había posibilidad. Aún así quería decírtelo, quería ser honesto contigo. No te preocupes. Seguimos siendo amigos verdad?  
  
Hisoka sólo asintió.  
  
Tsu- Sólo... quisiera pedirte un favor. Te prometo que no te molestaré más después de esto. ¿Te puedo dar un beso?  
  
Hisoka lo miró a los ojos totalmente sorprendido. Tsuzuki, al no recibir un portazo en la cara como respuesta, lo tomó por un sí.  
  
Tsu- No te molestaré mas- repitió mientras se acercaba a su rostro - Seguiremos siendo buenos amigos y compañeros - Y apoyó los labios contra su frente.  
  
Hisoka no sabía que hacer. Se sentía extremadamente nervioso, pero en cierto modo agradecía que ese hubiera sido el beso al que se refería. Si lo hubiera besado en los labios...  
  
Tsu- Hasta mañana- dijo en una voz apenas audible.  
  
Y se alejaba. Y Hisoka tenía ganas de correr a abrazarlo, de decirle que no se fuera, que lo besara. Quería decirle que lo amaba. Pero tenía que mantener su posición. - Si no lo hago, lo perderé para siempre. Así es como debe ser. - Se repetía.  
  
Esa noche, los dos durmieron derramando lagrimas de amor.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Notas: Como los hago sufrir no? Y todavía falta lo peor...  
  
Como seguramente notaron este capitulo es mucho mas largo que el primero. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews! Siiiiiii, me inspiraron mucho los anteriores. Sankyu!  
  
Si extrañan a Muraki, no se preocupen, aparece en el capi que viene. Y si no lo extrañan... no sé, de todos modos va a estar allí para hacer sufrir a nuestra parejita ^_^  
  
Pd: Me quisieron pegar mucho en la parte del "beso"? 


	3. Sleepy

Notas: Antes que nada, quisiera disculparme por haber tardado tanto con este capitulo. Espero sepan disculpar mi falta de inspiración de los últimos meses, y poder compensarlos con este capitulo.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Sleepy  
  
-----------------------------  
  
El día había comenzado con un sol radiante. Los árboles de cerezo del parque estaban desnudos, pero no debía faltar mucho para que se cubrieran de pequeñas flores sonrosadas. En medio de ellos y de la gente estaba Tsuzuki, sentado en el borde de una fuente redonda, mirando el agua manar de las pequeñas vasijas que sostenían los querubines de piedra.  
  
Tsuzuki ya llevaba esperando bastante. No era que Hisoka estuviera atrasado, si no que él había llegado mucho antes del horario acordado. Había pasado una noche muy mala, y había dormido de a ratos, así que en vez de quedarse dando vueltas en la cama prefirió levantarse temprano. Se notaban en sus ojos amatistas signos claros de cansancio.  
  
No se arrepentía de habérselo dicho, pero a pesar de pensar que era imposible que le correspondiera, se había hecho algunas ilusiones.  
  
- Como si hubiera sido posible. - pensó - Sé que me ve como algo más que un compañero, pero no más que como su amigo. Además se lo dije muy abruptamente, debe estar enojado conmigo. ¡¡Argh!! -gritó en voz alta, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, y haciendo que varias de las personas del parque lo miraran como a un loco - Debí haber ideado un verdadero plan, y no esa tontería de marcar un día del calendario. Todo me sale mal... soy un baka... Encima con la confusión de anoche pude haberlo besado (aunque me costara unos cuantos golpes) pero no tuve el coraje, y me desvié hacia su frente... Soy un baka - repitió en forma chibi, con ríos de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.  
  
De todas formas, debí suponer que no le gustarían los hombres, a él le gustó Tsubaki-hime... ¿Podrá algún día sentir algo por mí?  
  
-------  
  
Hisoka se estaba dirigiendo al parque. El también había dormido mal. Le había dado vueltas al asunto toda la noche, pero siempre llegaba a su testaruda teoría: Tsuzuki iba a terminar odiándolo, y él iba a querer morirse para, esta vez, sumirse en la oscuridad.  
  
Como acostumbraba desde hacía unos meses, había salido con el estomago vacío. Desde que se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Tsuzuki, casi no comía, y estaba seguro de haber perdido algunos kilos, aunque no se le notaran. Sus propias emociones mezcladas con su miedo y sus dudas le provocaban un gigantesco nudo en el estomago, y no soportaba tragar nada.  
  
Ya había llegado al parque, y lo recorrió con la vista buscando la fuente en la que habían acordado. Allí estaba él, tan hermoso como siempre. Sin dejar que el rubor tiñera sus mejillas ante sus pensamientos, se acercó lentamente, portando su máscara de hielo, y notando los sentimientos de tristeza que fluían abiertamente de Tsuzuki.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En un cuarto en el que no entraba la luz del día, entre probetas llenas de sangre, un ojo de vidrio resplandecía en la oscuridad.  
  
- Tu sabes que existo, Tsuzuki... no poseo un cuerpo inmortal, solo un cuerpo casi tan resistente como el tuyo. Pero mis nuevos experimentos tarde o temprano brindarán sus frutos. Un cuerpo inmortal... mi nueva fuerza... pronto me encontraré contigo... mi amado...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El shinigami de ojos amatistas esbozó una sonrisa cálida al verlo, en cambio Hisoka mantuvo su semblante y se limitó a responder a su saludo.  
  
Salvo por un comentario de Tsuzuki con respecto al clima, se dirigieron a la clínica en total silencio. Esta parecía un simple hospital privado, con sus muros blancos y el amplio jardín que lo rodeaba en toda su extensión.  
  
Al entrar (no sin antes ponerse Tsuzuki una bata de médico para interpretar su papel) los atendió en la recepción una enfermera muy amable. Esta apenas miró sus identificaciones falsas, y no tuvo problema en acompañarlos hasta la puerta de la habitación correspondiente, en la zona de mayor seguridad de la clínica.  
  
- En realidad no sé por qué lo mantienen en esta zona, -dijo mientras abría la puerta- quiero decir, sé lo que hizo, pero desde que lo trajeron Seigawa no ha movido un músculo, y no ha hecho nada violento. Los dejaré solos, si necesitan algo estaré aquí afuera.  
  
Tsuzuki le agradeció y se apresuró a seguir a Hisoka al interior de la habitación. Tohru estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, el único mueble de la habitación (seguramente alguna enfermera lo había puesto en esa posición), con la cabeza gacha y la vista fijada en el vacío. El cabello rojo oscuro le cubría las mejillas, aunque se notaban los pómulos sobresalientes de su rostro que delataban la flaqueza de su cuerpo, muy oculta bajo el grueso chaleco de seguridad.  
  
- ¿Puedes notar algo? - Preguntó Tsuzuki.  
  
- No me llega ninguna emoción. Tal vez si lo toco y busco en su mente...  
  
- Quizás deberíamos tratar de hacerlo hablar antes.  
  
- No creo que funcione - dijo con cara escéptica.  
  
Tsuzuki se acercó a Tohru y se puso de cuclillas delante suyo, buscando ponerse en el punto de visión del chico, y le corrió un poco el cabello de los ojos negros.  
  
- Tohru, queremos saber por qué lo hiciste, qué te sucedió, ¿Puedes oírme? - preguntó. Sin embargo su rostro permanecía impasible.  
  
Al ver que verdaderamente no servía de nada hablarle, se levantó y se hizo a un lado, tal como Hisoka le indicaba con un gesto.  
  
Se acercó y, al posar su mano en el hombro del chico, éste levantó rápidamente la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente, y sus ojos verdes se perdieron en los dos pozos negros de su alma.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . r o d e a d o d e o s c u r i d a d . . .   
  
. . . i g u a l d e n e g r a q u e s u s o j o s . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . d o n d e . . . ?  
  
. . . e s t e v a c í o . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . i g u a l q u e m i v i d a , . . .  
  
. . . d i f e r e n t e a m i m u e r t e . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . l o s s e n t i m i e n t o s . . .  
  
. . . o d i o . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . m i e d o . . .   
  
. . . c a r i ñ o ? . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . s o l e d a d . . .   
  
. . . p e r o n o s ó l o f l u y e n a t r a v é s m í o . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . s i n o t a m b i é n a t r a v é s d e é l . . .  
  
. . . a c a s o . . . . . .   
  
. . . . . . é l e s . . . ?  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hisoka despertó. La luz que entraba a la habitación le lastimaba los ojos, y se los cubrió con la mano. No estaba en su casa ni en el apartamento de Tsuzuki, así que esa debía ser una de las habitaciones del hotel en el que se quedarían en la ciudad. Se estaba sentando en la cama cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta.  
  
- ¿Estás mejor? - Le preguntó Tsuzuki, sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo despierto.  
  
- Sí - Respondió secamente. No quería decirle que se sentía muy débil. Las manos le temblaban un poco, y se había mareado al sentarse.  
  
- Debes estar cansado... - Dijo leyéndoselo en los ojos.  
  
- ...  
  
- Traje algo de comer, te compré algo liviano.  
  
- ¿Acaso ya es la hora del almuerzo? ¿Qué hora es?- No pensaba que podía haberse hecho tan tarde.  
  
- Es mediodía.  
  
- El jefe dijo que teníamos que llevarle los reportes al mediodía -dijo intentando levantarse- debemos irnos.  
  
Tsuzuki lo tomó de los hombros para que no se moviera de la cama, y le sonrió calidamente. Hisoka pudo sentir esa calidez no solo en la sonrisa, si no también en las emociones que entraban en su cuerpo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.  
  
- No te preocupes, ya llamé a la oficina, y me dijeron que vayamos cuando estés mejor. Tu salud es mas importante.  
  
En ese momento se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando muy de cerca, y un poco avergonzado se volteó, buscando la comida en las bolsas que había traído.  
  
- Tsuzuki, ese chico es...-  
  
- Tu almuerzo- lo interrumpió Tsuzuki, colocándole delante un plato con pollo y ensalada- Ya me contarás luego.  
  
- ¡Pero es importante!- Dijo tomando el plato, tratando de que no se le notara el temblor de las manos - Ese chico... también es un émpata...  
  
------------  
  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews, y si tu no me dejaste ninguno ¡¡¡hazlo ahora!!  
  
Prometo que no voy a tardar tanto con el próximo capitulo, y no se preocupen, no pienso dejar la historia colgada (ya tengo pensado el final, así que no voy parar hasta escribirlo ) 


End file.
